


Together

by chvteaux



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, part 2 is just a hoshi-centric orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvteaux/pseuds/chvteaux
Summary: prompt: soonyoung being an absolute cockslut and giving wonwoo the sloppiest messiest blowjob ever because he wants his cock so badly;;aka soonyoung sucks wonwoo off in a recording booth.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lapslock because this was originally written for curiouscat sorry https://curiouscat.qa/spicysoons/post/1123361418

as soon as soonyoung sees wonwoo walk out in a sleeveless black top and cap, he knows he’s in trouble. they have a full day, and soonyoung is forced to keep his thoughts to himself as they go from show taping to photoshoot to dance practice. it doesn’t help that it takes wonwoo about three whole minutes to catch on, prompting him to nudge his way over to the seat next to soonyoung’s on every car ride and in every waiting room, smirking that infuriating smirk of his as he taps his combat boot-clad foot against soonyoung’s ankle and presses his entire thigh up against the other’s. it seems as if every time soonyoung looks up, wonwoo is staring at him intensely across the room. soonyoung can only squirm in his seat and try (unsuccessfully) to keep the flush off his face.

by the time they’re in the studio to record the backtrack for a special dance performance, their last schedule for the day, soonyoung is desperate. he needs wonwoo’s hands all over his skin, needs wonwoo nudging his thighs apart with his knees, needs his long, thin fingers in his mouth, heavy against his tongue. or better yet, wonwoo’s cock—

“soonyoung.”

soonyoung startles to jihoon’s voice, realizing that he was spacing out while waiting for his turn to record. jihoon throws him an unimpressed look, as if he knew exactly what type of thoughts soonyoung had running through his mind, and waves at the door of the recording booth. soonyoung steps in and is startled to see none other than the object of his fantasies.

“wha—“ soonyoung manages to get out as wonwoo curls an arm around his waist and draws him to his side.

“we’re recording the adlibs in groups, soonyoungie.” wonwoo’s grin was all teeth. “aren’t you happy we get to do this together?”

all of soonyoung’s blood rushes to his face, and he could feel the sweat beading around his temples already. nevertheless, he levels the deadest look could muster at the infuriating bastard next to him and his group’s producer (jihoon was doing his best to keep a straight face, but soonyoung could see the mischievous glint in his eyes, that traitor), and goes on to do his job. not that it was that simple, with wonwoo’s hand burning at his hip and their bodies angled in a way so that soonyoung brushes against something hard every time his lower end touches wonwoo, which happens a lot, considering how close they were standing.

when they finish, second to last to record before just jihoon, wonwoo wraps both arms around soonyoung’s middle and leans in. “now, that wasn’t so hard,” he says, voice low against soonyoung’s ears.

“i beg to differ,” soonyoung snarks back, eyes pointedly dropping down, to where wonwoo’s hard on was pressed firmly to his left asscheek.

soonyoung could see what came next all too clearly; the corner of wonwoo’s lips started to inch up his face, but before he could form his infuriating smirk for the billionth time that day, soonyoung burst, pushing wonwoo’s arms away from his body and doing an about-face to drop to his knees in front of wonwoo.

wonwoo’s eyes are wide, and soonyoung revels in the opportunity to get one up on him, before he’s pawing at the fastenings on wonwoo’s pants and pulling his hard cock out.

“woah,” wonwoo utters as his dick twitches, already red and pulsating in soonyoung’s hand. “so we’re doing this right now.”

“please?” soonyoung begs, the attitude from earlier gone in an instant when faced with the thing he’s been craving all day. he puts on his puppy eyes, mouth forming a pout. wonwoo is suddenly gripped by the uncontrollable need to put his cock between those pouty lips. after all, he’s been waiting all day, too.

“okay.” and soonyoung descends, both of them completely ignoring jihoon’s strangled threats through the speakers. 

“so good,” wonwoo groans as soonyoung takes as much as he can into his mouth, ever impatient. one hand rests automatically in soonyoung’s hair, while the other thumbs at the side of soonie’s mouth, where a dimple has formed. “such a good cockslut for me.”

soonyoung hums, grabbing at the base of the cock where he can’t reach and using it to poke wonwoo into the sides of his cheeks as his mouth moves up and down. it’s uncoordinated, but the wet, soft insides of soonie’s cheeks drive wonwoo crazy, and he tightens his grip on his hair in order to move him farther down the length of his cock. soonyoung lets the head of wonwoo’s cock hit the back of his throat a few times, relaxing his throat to master his gag reflex after one or two hits. he moans around the cock in his mouth, content and unabashedly turned on by finally getting to suck wonwoo’s dick.

it isn’t long before soonyoung’s tongue is running along the sides of wonwoo’s shaft and tracing his veins. when he tongues at wonwoo’s slit, the younger lets out a high and breathy moan, his loudest so far, his indication that he is about to cum. soonyoung wraps his lips around his full length again, nose burrowing into the dark hair at the base of wonwoo’s dick, gladly swallowing each load wonwoo shoots down his throat. wonwoo isn’t quite done by the time soonyoung pulls off, so some of it fills his mouth and dribbles down the side of his mouth.

wonwoo stands for a while panting, catching his breath post-orgasm. he looks down to see soonyoung still on his knees, looking up at him with starry eyes. he smiles beautifully, before opening his mouth to show wonwoo the come still on his tongue, wonwoo’s own handiwork. wonwoo can’t help but smile fondly at the sight as well, reaching to help soonyoung onto his feet so that he could kiss the mess away. unfortunately, the speakers crackle again before their lips can touch, and jihoon’s disgruntled voice comes through.

“are you two just about done in there?”

soonyoung looks through the glass to the rest of the members still in the studio. they were all staring unblinkingly back at him and wonwoo, in varying states of undress and hardness. soonyong wiggles his hips tauntingly. “i could go for another round.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: part 2 of the last prompt with 2 members spitroasting hoshi https://curiouscat.qa/spicysoons/post/1124092227

jihoon wrenches open the door to the recording booth just as soonyoung is stepping out. he pushes down his sweatpants with one motion and points his half-hard dick at soonyoung. “suck,” he commands.

as soonyoung is following the movement of jihoon’s crotch with his mouth as jihoon sits back down on his chair, jeonghan slinks away from the sofa behind them, where seokmin and mingyu were still sitting, staring dazedly at the events transpiring before them. mingyu had already begun rubbing at the prominent tent in his basketball shorts, while seokmin’s hands were scrabbling nervously at the tie of his sweatpants. jeonghan makes his way over to soonyoung, who has already swallowed jihoon whole and is currently hollowing out his cheeks as he moved up and down jihoon’s shaft. jeonghan grips soonyoung’s chin lightly, directing him to look up at jeonghan while releasing jihoon’s cock with a loud pop!

jeonghan flashes soonyoung a sweet smile, kisses the corner of soonyoung’s mouth, and then guides his mouth to his own bulge. “you don’t mind sharing, do you?” he directs at jihoon, grin still in place.

jihoon shrugs one shoulder. “the sooner we finish, the sooner we can go home.”

“hmm, right,” jeonghan acquiesces thoughtfully. he looks over at the couch, where seokmin and mingyu still lingered, wonwoo having joined them with a hand on his cock. for a moment, his shrewd expression goes slack, and his mouth falls open. soonyoung has started trailing kisses down jeonghan’s length, tongue coming out from time to time to give short licks. jeonghan’s eyes fall closed as his hand moves from soonyoung’s jaw to his hair. “let’s do this as efficiently as we can, all at once. can you two figure out who’s going to fuck his ass?”

seokmin and mingyu’s heads snap towards each other. seokmin raises an eyebrow. “rock, paper, scissors?”

“best two out of three?” mingyu counters.

“don’t be a coward,” wonwoo admonishes.

“fine.” mingyu holds out a fist and starts the count. seokmin plays scissors. mingyu plays paper. “damn.”

as seokmin pulls off his sweatpants and briefs, wonwoo makes his way over to the trio around jihoon’s chair to help prepare soonyoung. he trails his fingers down soonyoung’s spine, stopping at the waist to snake his hand up under soonyoung’s shirt and tweak his nipples. soonyoung groans around jeonghan’s cock, grinding his hips into the air in his kneeling position. wonwoo pulls him off to help him out of his clothes, and the moment he is fully nude, jihoon grabs the back of his neck and brings his face back to his crotch again.

jeonghan reaches past jihoon to open the top drawer of his desk, tossing the lube he finds to wonwoo with a smirk to the owner of said lube. wonwoo wastes no time, uncapping the lube and squirting a generous amount on both his fingers and soonyoung’s exposed asshole. soonyoung gasps at the sensation, automatically clenching and unclenching in order to get used to it, which turns out to be a fatal move for the two still on the couch. mingyu groans loudly with his whole cock out now, stroking the massive engorged length with his hand. seokmin sinks straight onto the floor next to soonyoung, face level with where soonyoung’s mouth was still being traded between jeonghan and jihoon.

at this point, wonwoo has already stuck a finger into soonyoung and is pumping it in and out quickly. his other hand roams all over soonyoung’s body, leaving heat trails as he goes. soonyoung is already relatively loose, having been thinking of getting fucked all day, so it isn’t long before wonwoo is putting in a second and third finger.

“ready?” he murmurs with his deep voice into soonyoung’s ear.

“yes!” soonyoung gasps.

wonwoo guides him by the hips to straddle seokmin’s thick thighs, aligning the head of seokmin’s cock to soonyoung’s wet hole. soonyoung moves up and down a few times, dragging seokmin’s cock along his well-lubed crack. the head nudges against soonyoung’s rim a few times, before the tip finally dips inside, evoking loud moans from both soonyoung and seokmin. soonyoung pants as seokmin’s thick cock thrusts against his walls, which jeonghan takes advantage of by inserting his dick into soonyoung’s open mouth once again.

jeonghan pushes soonyoung’s mouth down on his cock with a hand in his hair, fucking his mouth to meet the pace of seokmin’s thrusts in his ass. soonyoung reaches out and grabs jihoon’s cock in one of his hands, pulling off jeonghan’s cock and guiding jihoon’s cock in his mouth. he bounces and grinds his hips to meet seokmin’s thrusts while holding a cock in each hand, switching between the two. he could feel wonwoo standing off to the side as well, and hear the slick sound of wonwoo’s hand moving up and down his own cock.

out of the blue, another hardness starts rubbing his thigh, and soonyoung becomes aware of mingyu kneeling beside him and seokmin, grinding against him. he hears wonwoo’s deep voice say, “needy pup,” followed by a light slap, and then the hardness on his thigh disappears and he hears mingyu moving on the couch again.

“close,” jihoon grunts, putting both hands on the sides of soonyoung’s head to fuck deep in his throat. his hands jerk a few more times, and then he’s holding soonyoung’s head down as he comes down soonyoung’s throat.

soonyoung gets a few moments of reprieve to catch his breath after jihoon releases him, and then jeonghan is nudging his cock between soonyoung’s lips again. seokmin take the chance to slip out from under him and change their positions, entering soonyoung from the back on one knee. the new position allows seokmin to fuck into him even more ferociously than before, plowing his considerable length deep into soonyoung’s ass and forcing him up to choke down even more of jeonghan’s cock. jeonghan’s not one to relent, throwing out praises and filthy words at the same time as he fucks soonyoung throat. “you like it harder, don’t you, baby?” jeonghan says, encouraging seokmin to go faster. “soonyoungie is such a good slut for us.”

seokmin uses both hand to grab the globes of soonyoung’s ass, kneading them and spreading them to see where his own cock pushes in and out of soonyoung. “so fucking pretty. i love fucking your ass so much, soonyoungie.”

“did you hear that?” jeonghan questions, leaning down to brush his lips against soonie’s forehead. “you’ll have to take care of minnie more from now on.”

soonyoung nods and makes an unintelligible noise around jeonghan’s cock, which the elder takes to mean his agreement.

“now,” jeonghan pulls his cock out, resulting in soonyoung letting out a small whine, “take hyung’s load like a good whore.”

soonyoung nods eagerly and opens his mouth, tongue ready to catch jeonghan’s come. the elder gives his cock a few tugs, then shoots all over soonyoung’s face, coating his pretty eyelashes and cheeks and tongue.

“gonna blow too, hyung” seokmin grunts from behind him, his pace slowing down to a few hard, deep thrusts.

“hyung,” soonyoung says, casting pleading eyes on jeonghan.

“you can come, baby,” jeonghan instrusts.

seokmin’s arm comes around to wrap around soonyoung’s waist to bring him closer as the younger reaches his climax inside. soonyoung uses one hand to hold seokmin’s and the other to stroke his own neglected cock. he comes to the feeling of seokmin’s come filling him, shooting white threads onto his stomach and the studio floor.

the studio is silent for a few moments as everyone comes down from their highs. “well,” jihoon brakes the silence. “i’m not cleaning all this up myself.” he gestures at the mess on the floor, the couch, where mingyu had gotten himself off by humping the pillows, and the back of his chair, where wonwoo had wiped his come after finishing in his hand.

jeonghan looks to where soonyoung is already nodding off leaning against seokmin’s front. “rock, paper, scissors, the two losers stay with jihoon?”


End file.
